


Loved

by Rae_of_Sunshine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, i was bored after exams so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_of_Sunshine/pseuds/Rae_of_Sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Oikawa truly thought that no other person alive, that would ever live or that ever lived as a matter of fact, could make him feel more loved than Iwaizumi Hajime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved

One thing about Oikawa, was the fact that he was good at hiding his emotions. He’d hide behind the mask that everyone else saw, all blinding smiles and flirty attitude. He was good at it, had mastered it through years of practice.

He acted strong when he what he really wanted to do was cry. He acted happy, flashing a grin, when he was upset. He acted confident, smirking and taunting, when he felt insecure. He hid behind his mask of excessive ego and cockiness. Hid from everyone.

All except for one. And that _one_ person he showed everything to. The one person he trusted his life to, to always be there for him, was Iwaizumi Hajime.

He told him everything, showed him everything, and was his true self, the _real_ Oikawa in front of him only.

Oikawa wasn’t as confident as he claimed to be. In fact, he was insecure. A lot. These thoughts were always in his head. Always. But never around Iwaizumi. Iwa made him feel carefree and happy and just made him feel like he was _wanted_.

Even though others were always looking at him, always around him, they were fooled by his _façade_. After his made-up looks. But never actually _him_. Only Iwaizumi actually knew Oikawa Tooru. The one that wore glasses and stayed up all night watching sci-fi movies. The one that geeks out about the stars and the moon and the planets and just _space_.

And the best thing about it, he was _accepted_. He was _happy_. Oikawa never wanted to hide from Iwa. He always wanted to be with him. That was the problem though. The more he thought of Iwa, the more he realized that he was desperately in love with him.

And after years of those feelings haunting him and causing him to shy away from Iwaizumi, causing him to fear him and cause him to hide his feelings from him at the thought of being rejected, he slipped up one day and blurted it out.

Oikawa had been mortified at the time, he had placed his hands over his mouth, eyes wide and terrified, just about to run away from the fear of his reply. But all Iwaizumi did was softly grab his wrists and carefully pull them away as he smiled so warmly it heated Oikawa’s cheeks instantly as he told him he that he had loved him too.

So now here they were, years later, just lying on the couch and cuddling while watching a horrible alien movie. Truth be told though, they weren’t actually watching the movie. They were enjoying each other’s company and just being glad that they were together.

And Oikawa wasn’t insecure anymore. He wasn’t crying himself to sleep every night just filled with _anxiety_ and _worry_ and sobbing till his throat hurt. He could just be himself and laugh and feel joy over every moment he lived, because he was with Iwaizumi.

He was excited in the morning over the fact of waking up and seeing his sleeping face right in front of his own. And he loved every waking moment with the one he cherished and the one and only that made him feel loved just as much.

And he didn’t need to fear his feelings anymore because, again, he was accepted in return and every time he thought about it he fell in love with Iwaizumi all over again.

He felt long, familiar fingers stroke through his hair and he nestled into the touch.

“Hey Iwa-chan?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Oikawa.” And even though he had his eyes closed, Oikawa could still hear that same warm smile in his voice.

“…I bet I love you more.”

“Well I love you more than this world.”

“Smooth Iwa-chan. Smooth.” Oikawa giggled as he shifted his head to look up at Iwaizumi’s flushed face as he still tried to scrunch his eyebrows together. “But I’m gonna do better than that. I love you, Iwaizumi Hajime, more than the Milky Way.”

And now here they were, Oikawa sitting up on his knees on the couch, facing Iwa. Iwaizumi sitting cross-legged and looking right back Oikawa as they fought to prove they loved one another more.

“I love you more than the galaxy and universe combined.” Iwaizumi continued.

“Well you know what Iwa-chan? I love you more th-“ Oikawa was cut off by Iwa’s lips as they pressed against his own, the rest of his retort disappearing in his throat.

They stayed like that for a moment before they slowly broke apart and placed their foreheads together as they gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Do _you_ know what, Oikawa?”

“Hm?”

“I love you more than any words could ever say.”

And at this, Oikawa felt his cheeks light up red as he flushed in embarrassment and smiled happily as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck and brought their lips together once more.

And Oikawa truly thought that no other person alive, that would ever live or that ever lived as a matter of fact, could make him feel more loved than Iwaizumi Hajime.


End file.
